DE 10 2008 041 329 A1 discloses a stabilizer arrangement in which a line runs on a specific longitudinal section in a helical manner in relation to the longitudinal axis of the stabilizer. In the case of the stabilizer arrangement which is already known, it is of little advantage that only one line runs to the actuator and that a plurality of lines are combined in one line since combination of the lines in this way leads to said lines not having a particularly high degree of flexibility.